falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Christianity
Christianity is a pre-War monotheistic religion based on the life and teachings of Jesus of Nazareth as presented in the gospels and other New Testament writings. Background Although Christianity still exists in post-War America, its overall influence seems to have waned. Many new religions have sprung up in its place, and only a few mention Christianity in any context are more substantial than profane. The latter is the case with the Appalachian Enclave. More specifically President Thomas Eckhart who used his position of authority to declare himself president, rather then the flippant tone at creating a machine God, as to establish authority over the Enclave's supporters.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries; Cabinet Room Terminal, Meeting Transcript - Entry 5.7.2 (Partial) Where Christianity still holds sway, it has scattered into even more splinter groups, such as the Catholicism-derived Saint Monica's Church in Rivet City and the Abbey of the Road, a Christian monastery somewhere west of the Commonwealth. Mormonism still exists as well, predominately in the town of New Canaan. Christian characters * Jack Smith claims to be a Christian and quotes the BibleThe Lone Wanderer: "Well... okay... whatever works for you." Jack Smith: "Now, I know what you're thinking, and don't bother. We're perfectly happy good Christian people here, and we've been that way for 200 years. All the men work hard to put food on the table and all the women work hard to make nice homes for us. That's the way it should be. This is America, and I'll be damned if I let some Chinese Commies ruin that with a few bombs!" (Jack Smith's dialogue)The Lone Wanderer: "Yes, and I saw what you're hiding in there, you sick bastard!" Jack Smith: "I'm disappointed in you stranger -- so quick to judge us. Did you ever stop to think that I have a family to support here? Judge not, lest ye be judged as the good book says. Honestly, how many people have you killed? The only difference between us is that that I'm bringing home the bacon for my family." (Jack Smith's dialogue), although it's debatable how well he follows the religion. * James and his wife were particularly fond of a passage, specifically Revelation 21:6 from the Christian New Testament: "I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." They later used this as an inspiration for Project Purity. * John Cassidy has at least some knowledge of Christianity, noting that the "good book" does not mention the possibility of the Garden of Eden coming in a kit. * Marcella is a Christian missionary located at Point Lookout. * Father Clifford and his acolyte Diego of St. Monica's church are notably Catholic.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.69: "'''Diego' ''Diego, 18, is Father Clifford's assistant. He came to Rivet City a few years ago with his father but was abandoned. Father Clifford took Diego in, and the two have become like father and son. Diego assists Father Clifford with his church work and wants to be a priest when he gets older. He has strong feelings for Angela and spends much of his free time with her. However, he is also a devoted Catholic. Because she is only 16, he does everything he can to keep his feelings secret, although Angela sees right through him." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition Wasteland Census) * O'Hanrahan, a Private in the New California Republic Army, was raised a Christian. * The New Canaan settlement is Mormon, as are Bert Gunnarsson, Driver Nephi, Joshua Graham and Daniel. * Daniel is also a missionary, who leads and teaches the Sorrows in Zion Canyon. * Joshua Graham, also a Mormon missionary from the New Canaanites, who was one of the founders of Caesar's Legion. After losing the First Battle of Hoover Dam however, he was lit on fire and thrown into the Grand Canyon. He survived and this experience caused him to be reconverted to Mormonism. He leads the Dead Horses in Honest Hearts. * Reverend Delbert Winters was a minister that lent his church in Flatwoods to the Responders after the Great War. * Saint Monica and her son Ehren are both allusions to the real saints Monica and Augustine of Hippo. * Father Donald, a Christian priest of Cold Water. * The Evangelist brain is one of eight brains that are wired to the Calculator. It used to belong to a prominent pre-war Evangelist, and the brain still maintains its faith in Christianity. Notes * The Yangtze Memorial's cross predated the bombs, and is not an indication of any current Christian influence. * James and Catherine are both fond of a passage, specifically Revelation 21:6, from the Christian New Testament: "I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." * Players can pick dialogue choices throughout Honest Hearts to establish that the Courier has never heard of Christianity. * Job 28:18 is mentioned in dialogue with Merk in Shady Sands.Merk: "{175}{}{"The price of wisdom is above rubies."}" (Scmerk.msg) * John 8:12 is mentioned in the Disaster relief outpost terminal entries. * Revelation 9:6 is mentioned on the post board for the Searchlight church * Cachino mentions Lot and his wife, from the book of Genesis.The Courier: "What can you tell me about Gomorrah?" Cachino: "I banged Lot's wife and licked her salty ass. The fuck do I look like? I'm the one asking the questions here. Now tell me why you been my name before I get some muscle over here and we find a private place to ." (Cachino's dialogue) * Scripture (a King James Bible) is a miscellaneous item in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Honest Hearts. * Blind Diode Jefferson mentions Jericho, specifically the Battle of Jericho in which the Israelites used horns to bring down the walls of Jericho.The Courier: "What's your purpose here?" Blind Diode Jefferson: "Get me a good sample base to work from and I can whip up a wave that makes Jericho look like a kazoo." (Blind Diode Jefferson's dialogue) * Hopesmarch Pentecostal Church makes direct reference to Pentecostalism, a Protestant Christian movement. See also * Christianity on Wikipedia References Category:Fallout religions Category:Fallout 2 religions Category:Fallout 3 religions Category:Fallout: New Vegas religions Category:Fallout 76 religions Category:Fallout Tactics religions Category:Van Buren religions de:Christentum zh:基督教 pt:Cristianismo ru:Христианство